


True Purpose

by RHNox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHNox/pseuds/RHNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a man following through with his desire to set things right, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Purpose

I’ve finally done it; I’ve completed my goal. I finally found the one magic that can bring people back from Hades. Yes, I found resurrection magic. But, it’s not really resurrection magic at the same time.

You, reader, may be wondering how I did it. It’s impossible to resurrect a person, right? Would the person be the same? Would they remember? I never said that the product- the magic I found- was perfect. 

Let me tell you about how I got to where I am today. It starts off with a journey. This journey that I embarked on was a long and painful one. The choices I made led me down a dangerous path. I couldn’t find anything about resurrection or creation at first. This “at first” was really a few years. During these few years, I traveled far and wide: deserts, tundras, forests, mountains, and plains. I went through an infinite number of libraries. You won’t ever understand how amazing it was to finally find something about resurrection. I could say that it was one of the happiest days of my life. My journey was finally over!…..not.

This was a “resurrection system”. It required an enormous amount of multiple things: lacrima, ethernano (magic power within mages), time, and people (specifically their life force). I, being a poor man from the woods, didn’t have any of these. The system itself, looking at the sketches drawn out by the author, was absolutely amazing. But, the magic that worked the system, the circles and formulas, were even better. The magic was far older than the system; it could have even been classified as lost magic. Add on to all of this the fact that the magic was also not lacking in complexity. I didn’t think that I had the time to master this magic, but I knew that I had to. It was the only way. 

In this book, located in a not-so-friendly library, I also found some creation magic. This magic seemed to be older than the resurrection magic. Maybe the resurrection was based on the creation? That was the thought that sparked an idea, a marvelous idea: try to find a way to combine the two! I could do this! There is no way that I couldn’t!….and that’s what led me here.

The journey from that thought to now is long; much too long to describe to you, reader. You won’t want to read it all. After all, you’re here to read about what I did. I know you are. Plus, that story is filled with too much pain, suffering, sacrifice, and pure evil. But, I believed that the end was completely worth it. My new magic was a combination- resurrecting the dead, but with a new body. Creation of new with resurrection of old. A new body that the soul doesn’t reject! How marvelous!!!!

Perfection of creation magic came first. The resurrection magic was another form of the creation magic. That’s what I figured. I couldn’t create anything for crap at first. Nothing lived. At least, not longer than 2 seconds. But, they do say practice makes perfect for a reason. 3 seconds, then 5, 15, 25, 50, and more. After a while, they could start to form words. Words!!!! Then came sentences and speeches. I almost felt like a parent. But, something was wrong. Wrong. WRONG. They weren’t human. Humanoid, but definitely not human. They were more demonic than anything else. They tried to kill any living being that wasn’t me. Now I realized why the magic was “lost”. 

I placed them all on my bookshelf. This kept them in check. All in alphabetical order for organization and to make it easier when I need to call on a specific one. Only one wasn’t constantly kept on the bookshelf. This one knew what the word CONTROL means. It could control its anger and hold a conversation without mentioning death every other sentence. I told it about my true plans and why I created all of them. They needed to kill not only dragons and mages, but immortals too. Powerful ones that weren’t afraid to unleash power. They needed to pass judgement on all of those who had sinned and stained their souls; they needed to kill those who had become demonic.

It gave me a look when I told it of my true reasons. I glared back at it. I would not be questioned about the why. My true reason behind my reason was my one true sin. No, reader, not any of the awful things that I’ve throughout my long life: separating families, torture, murder, genocide, etc… None of these have any meaning to me. They all were done to get to my goal. I have to atone for it. And this path was the ONLY WAY. What’s my sin, you may ask? I failed at my job as a big brother. I was weak and a coward. I, Zeref, let my little brother, Natsu, die a painful death. One that could have been avoided, and was all. My. Fault. 

-Fairy Tail- 

Here I am now. I’ve just done it! Natsu’s back! Oh thank every single god and goddess out there! He can finally live the life he deserves. All he needs to do is wake up. Once he does, I’ll know that everything was worth it. Then I can truly atone. He’s moving! His eyes are opening.

…No. This can’t be true. His eyes are red. They’re RED! This is bad Bad BAD. He’s alive, but this isn’t him. I used every memory I had of him. His eyes weren’t red. They were black. All of my creations have red eyes. But Natsu wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t. I’ve failed. I’ve failed him.

“Natsu…,” I said hesitantly.

“…”

“Natsu, d-do you understand what I’m s-saying?” I couldn’t speak without stuttering. Maybe his eye color was just a product of his new body. The creation magic may have given his body demonic attributes, but maybe his soul countered most of these? Right? That’s how this all worked right?

“…”

“…D-do you know who I am?”

“…Yes. Lord Zeref.”

“Who are you, then?”

“…I…I…I am…”

“Natsu Dragneel. No, you aren’t Natsu Dragneel. You’re Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You’re…a demon. But, not…just…any demon. You’re E.N.D., leader of the rest of my Etherious demons. You…are my strongest and most precious creation.”

“Yes, Lord Zeref.”

“Lead them E.N.D., and help Mard Geer to achieve my goal. Do you understand?”

“……Yes, Lord Zeref. Have…I done something wrong, my Lord?”

“No. I’m the sinner here. You’re just the demon created to bring all to Hades.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this theory. I'm writing this note in 2016, about a year after the big Zeref Dragneel reveal. I came up with this a little bit before the reveal, just because I was a bored senior, about to graduate.


End file.
